A Fruits Basket Chatroom
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: Well, what can ya really say about something like this? If all the Fruits Basket people logged into a chatroom, things are bound to go wrong. Just read it and dont sue me for death-by-laughter.


**OMG!! I completly forgot about this!! Me and a friend got VERY bored at about 3am on MSN about half a year ago. This is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

Kyou – KillTheRat  
Yuki – KillDaCat  
Tohru – OnigiriInAhBasket  
Shigure – GimmeTea.  
Hatori – DoctorSeahorse  
Rin – SaveAhHorseRideAhCowboy  
Haru – GotMilk  
Momiji – LollipopsAndSherbet  
Akito – GirlGod / PoisonousAkii  
Ayame – ExtremeBrotherComplex  
Kagura – Piggy4Kitty  
Ritsu – SweetTransvestite

KillTheRat has signed in.  
OnigiriInAhBasket has signed in.  
DrSeaHorse has signed in.

OnigiriInAhBasket : Hatori-san! Long time no see! ^_^

DrSeahorse : Honda-kun. Hmmmm.... do you still enjoy living at Shigure's house?

ExtremeBrotherComplex has signed in.

KillTheRat : ¬.¬ What's that supposed to mean?

OnigiriInAhBasket : Yeah! Like... the other day Yuki and Me went to the garden place and bought some more strawberries! Oh! And and I went shopping... and...

ExtremeBrotherComplex : Dammit... where's Yuki?

KillTheRat : How the hell would I know where that baka is _

ExtremeBrotherComplex : Kyon-kichi don't talk bout my Yuki like that!

KillTheRat : DAMNIT SHUT UP ABOUT THAT NAME. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR YUKI? HE'S HARDLY YOURS.

OnigiriInAhBasket : ...ouch?

ExtremeBrotherComplex : I am Yuki's older brother and he is my younger brother

DrSeaHorse : Honda-kun are you hurt?

KillTheRat : Urrrgh. *is dizzy* You're so obnoxious...

OnigiriInAhBasket : I tripped on the oven ^_^

ExtremeBrotherComplex : So that makes him my property and are you cooking me something My princess among the warriors?

KillTheRat : *steam pouring from ears*

OnigiriInAhBasket : Err...well... I mean... are you coming for tea?

KillTheRat : YOU'VE JUST INVITED HIM ROUND?!?!

DrSeaHorse : What are you doing Ayame? You have to go see Akito today...

ExtremeBrotherComplex : Don't worry Kyon-kichi I will come for tea soon!!

GimmeTea. has signed in.

GimmeTea. : Aaya!

ExtremeBrotherComplex : Gure-san!!!! your love already bursts out of my eye-sockets

KillTheRat has signed off due to there being idiot overload.

OnigiriInAhBasket has signed off to make tea

GimmeTea. : Aaya-chan! Your love is so sweet my nose EXPLODED with your scent!

DrSeaHorse : give it a rest

KillTheCat has logged on  
KillTheCat has logged off on account of Ayame

GimmeTea. : Wow...

ExtremeBrotherComplex : Yuki's pc must be broken....

GotMilk has logged in

GimmeTea. : What's got his tail in a twist?

GotMilk : he must have had a bad day.....a mystery

GimmeTea. : Haa-san!

DrSeaHorse: What do you want Shigure?

GimmeTea. : Kyou-kun hit me :'(

DrSeaHorse : If you say words of idiocy which you undoubtedly did, then you deserved it

GotMilk : Go fight Kyou...

ExtremeBrotherComplex : Haru-kun how are you?

GotMilk has logged off on account of Ayame

GimmeTea. : Computer's these days...

DrSeaHorse has logged out on account of Shigure

GimmeTea. : *sobs in a corner* NOBODY LOVES ME

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii has logged in

GimmeTea. : Akii-chan!

LollipopsAndSherbet has logged in.

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii : I'm pregnant with your unwanted child

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii : It's not Kureno's

LollipopsAndSherbet : HAIIIII!

GimmeTea. : O.O SHE LOVES ME!

KillTheCat has logged back in

KillTheCat : Nobody loves you... you pervert.

LollipopsAndSherbet : Yun-chan!

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii : I said unwanted that means your unloved

GimmeTea. : *nervous breakdown*

KillTheCat : Shigure... Honda-sans cooking will calm you down... hopefully

KillTheCat : Hello Momiji

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii : YUKI!!!!!

GimmeTea. : It's ready? *sniffs* *saliva's like a dog and drools all down stairs.*

LollipopsAndSherbet : YAAAAY! *cowers away from Akito-san*

KillTheCat : Argh!!!! It's Akito-san!

GimmeTea. is on be right back

KillTheCat : Save me Momiji!!!

LollipopsAndSherbet has logged off to hide down a rabbit hole.

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii : Worthless rabbit. How ARE you Yuki!?

KillTheCat : I WAS fine...

SaveAhHorseRideAhCowboy has signed in.

DrSeaHorse logged in

SaveAhHorseRideAhCowboy : Hell. This name is too freaken long. What idiot changed it...

SaveAhHorseRideAhCowboy is on Changing-name-status

DrSeaHorse : Akito... You have a check up. Isuzu you are supposed to be at the hospital.

SaveAhHorseRideAhCowboy has changed to StuffTheDoctor.

StuffTheDoctor : You were saying?

GirlGod/PoisonousAkii logged out on account of check-up.

DrSeaHorse : *sigh * Isuzu.....

KillTheCat : Hatori... do you have the results of the last check-up?

StuffTheDoctor : ...what. And don't call me Isuzu for crying out loud _.

DrSeaHorse : Yes, you're on a period, Yuki.

KillTheRat has signed on

DrSeaHorse : You're doing fine Isuzu.

KillTheRat : Oh great, she's here

KillTheCat : Baka-Neko-chan

DrSeaHorse : Yuki, you should switch clothes with Ritsu

KillTheRat : I'm the baka? ME? Hold on... WHAT? *maniac laughing* YUKIS A FEMALE?

KillTheCat : GOD DAMMIT HAAAATORIIII!!!!!

GimmeTea. is back

GimmeTea. : So what's been happening... ? *peers at page*

DrSeaHorse : Don't drag me into this Shigure, how are your herpes?

GimmeTea. : *doesn't know what to say* Female? *is gob smacked* HATORI

KillTheCat : Shiiiigureee!!!!!! HAAATORIIII!!!

GimmeTea. : WTF HAPPENED TO PATIENT DOCTOR CONFEDIENTIALITY

KillTheRat : Hahahahahahahahaa....

KillTheCat has logged off on account of girlishness.

DrSeaHorse : Is the internet not confidential enough....

GimmeTea. : ...

GotMilk logged back on

StuffTheDoctor : See why I hate the bastards?

GotMilk : What's with the stunned silence?

GotMilk : Rin calm down...

StuffTheDoctor : Well. Yuki is female and on his period... and Shigure has herpes.

GotMilk: Sensei, hows Akito with the baby and all... and Rin how are you with you're saddle sores?

GimmeTea. : Who knows. HATORI is SUPPOSED to be giving her a CHECK UP which is CONFIDENTIAL

GotMilk:i crack me up...

DrSeaHorse: oops

StuffTheDoctor : Ever told you how much I hate you, Haru? _

DrSeaHorse logged out on account of god in labour

GotMilk : Yes

GimmeTea. : Hold on... God in LABOUR?

GimmeTea. : That's quick godly powers

GotMilk: Sensei... don't you have to be helping with you're baby being born?

GimmeTea. has signed off due to panic attacks.

KillTheRat : o.O

GotMilk: Hm... how're you doing Rin?

KillTheRat : Anyone seen the damn rat?

GotMilk: Yuki left........is Honda-san still here?

KillTheCat signed on.

OnigiriInAhBasket signed on

KillTheRat : OI! RATBOY! Why are there SMALL GREY HAIRS on my bed... _

GotMilk: Tohru, I once went to a fortune tellers...

KillTheCat: they're you're pubes...

KillTheRat : No there not. Mine are orange...

OnigiriInAhBasket : *squeals* I didn't hear that *major blush*

GotMilk: And she said id meet my on true love on a racetrack.....

KillTheRat : CRAP I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!11!!!

KillTheCat: The cats out of the bag now...

GotMilk: And I did, Tohru....

OnigiriInAhBasket : Well... urmmm... that's great Haru-san but why...-

GotMilk: On a racetrack I fell in love.....with YOU Honda-san!!!

KillTheRat : Haru... what are you on about...

KillTheRat : HELL NO

KillTheRat : SHE'S MINE

GotMilk : And so goes my wonderful story...

OnigiriInAhBasket : What did you say Kyou-kun *major blushes*

KillTheCat : Honda-san is like a sister to me... I won't let her be infected by idiot germs...

GotMilk : *holds up ring* Honda-san he doesn't deserve you! Marry me!!!

StuffTheDoctor : I'm going to knock your freaking lights out

GotMilk;oh....you're here.....

StuffTheDoctor : YES I AM

KillTheCat : You're in for it now Haru...

StuffTheDoctor has signed off to whoop ass.  
GotMilk has signed off to run away.  
OnigiriInAhBasket and KillTheRat have signed off for a make-out session

KillTheCat: At least I have 1 satisfaction

Piggy4Kitty has signed in

KillTheCat: I gave Kyou aids when we had our secret passionate affair.

Piggy4Kitty : O.O

KillTheCat : Oh... Kagura... I lied... sorry... not... _

Piggy4Kitty : OHHH MY FREAKEEEN GOOOD

SweetTransvestite has logged in  
LollipopsAndSherbet has signed on

Piggy4Kitty : I CANT BELIEVE HE'D CHEAT ON ME

SweetTransvestite: Kagura-Chan, do you have any more kimonos I can have?

KillTheCat : That is the true Kyou, Kagura...

DrSeaHorse signed on.

Piggy4Kitty : NO I DONT I HAVE RIPPED THEM ALL UP. I CANT BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT YUKI. HOW THE HELL DID YOU ANYHOW?

DrSeaHorse : Shigure has a baby rooster because Kureno had a tragic accident involving Akito and a knife.

KillTheCat: I'm female.

Piggy4Kitty : *has hit jaw on the floor*

LollipopsAndSherbet : Calm it Kagura!

**Hehe. What turmoil we put those characters through that day...good times, good times. **


End file.
